


We are Broken

by kseniamayer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insomnia, Memories, Nightmares, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer
Summary: Вдова… Амели начинает проходить курс лечения, надеясь вернуться к более-менее нормальной жизни. Только вот вместе с тем возникают некоторые побочные эффекты. Возможно, она и не хочет этого признавать, но ей потребуется помощь. К счастью, ей есть к кому обратиться. (сиквел к «Fly on the Wall»)
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 2





	We are Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizu7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/gifts).
  * A translation of [We are Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195962) by [Mizu7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4849163).

_— Где он?!_

_— Пошел… к черту._

_Мужчина что-то процедил сквозь зубы, делая шаг назад, чтобы еще сильнее ударить заключенную прямо в лицо. Она лишь вскрикнула, падая на холодный каменный пол и разбивая о него лоб — из раны засочилась кровь. Женщина зашипела от боли, но медленно поднялась, дергая за наручники, которые были на ней последние два часа. Она откинулась на спинку стула, избитая, но несломленная, и посмотрела в глаза своему допросчику, сплевывая кровь ему же под ноги._

_— Я бы скорее умерла, чем… сдала его._

_Костяшки пальцев болели, а он сам уже начинал терять терпение, но улыбка никак не сходила с разбитых, кровоточащих губ женщины._

_— Она не расколется, — сказал мужчина, стоящий в тени, пораженный увиденным._

_— Дайте мне больше времени, и я…_

_— Не стоит: в этом нет необходимости._

— …поменять программу лечения и…

Ангела замолчала, понимая, что женщина, сидящая перед ней на стуле, пусть и смотрела на неё, не особо обращала внимания на происходящее. Она глядела невидящим, расфокусированным взглядом в никуда.

— Ты в порядке?..

— Да, — быстро и односложно ответила Амели, и её глаза тут же приобрели осознанное выражение.

Пусть Ангела и не была уверена в этом до конца, она предложила другой путь решения проблемы, который включал в себя еще большее число сканирований мозга и часов терапии (Амели лишь закатила глаза, но ничего не сказала). Ей по-прежнему запрещалось покидать базу, её передвижение было ограничено, и она не имела права приближаться к оружию ближе, чем на тридцать футов.

Безопасно и в какой-то мере гуманно. Мол, для поддержания морального духа и чтобы сохранить в ней человечность. Ангела считала, что это глупо. Амели по-прежнему представляла собой смертельное оружие. Отдай ей кто-нибудь верную команду — и она бы развернулась и убила их всех.

Но Амели согласилась на поставленные условия хотя бы потому, что выбор был невелик: либо это, либо… ничего — третьего не дано. Она скучала по тяжести винтовки в руке и по былому трепету, который она испытывала в момент убийства — её лишили этого. И для чего теперь она годилась?

До того дня как Амели, ранее известная как Вдова, выяснила это, она сидела, поставив локти на колени и прижав к губам сцепленные в замок руки. Она прожигала взглядом стену позади доктора, считая секунды до того, как это все закончится.

Ангела подалась вперед — ни планшета, ни белого халата не было в поле зрения. Она четко дала понять, что не хочет, чтобы Амели чувствовала себя объектом эксперимента или пациентом. Потребовалось около двух недель, но Амели хотя бы перестала отвечать парой слов на вопросы, которые она задавала.

— Ты не спала? — осторожно спросила Ангела.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Сны.

— Не расскажешь больше?..

— Мне никогда раньше они не снились. — Амели прищелкнула языком, на мгновение отворачиваясь. — Довольно раздражающе…

— Это… плохие сны?

Амели задумалась. Казалось, будто она тщательно подбирала слова, прежде чем ответить:

— Да.

— Не хочешь… поговорить об этом?

— Нет.

— Ведь ты никогда не спала так много, верно?

Кулаки Амели невольно сжались.

_Провода. Приборы. Капельницы. Холод. Комната. Какие-то люди._

_Тук… Тук… Тук… Тук…_

_«Доброй ночи, паучок»._

_Темнота._

_Тук… Тук… Тук… Тук…_

_Свет._

_«Настал чей-то час умереть»._

_«Найди девчонку. Сломи Overwatch»._

_«Убей её. Убей её»._

Амели и не шелохнулась.

— Так часто бывает — тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Я знаю, вероятно, тебя… много что волнует, и поэтому нам потребуется время, чтобы со всем разобраться.

Амели ничего не ответила, но кивнула. Хоть что-то.

— И… мы будем очень благодарны, если вы обе запасетесь терпением. — Ангела проигнорировала резкий взгляд, брошенный в её сторону. — Если хочешь, я могу организовать для вас…

— Она не нужна мне.

Ангела замолчала и часто заморгала, удивленная тем, как резко прозвучала её фраза.

— Незачем воспринимать все в штыки. Я начинаю беспокоиться, когда провожу больше нескольких дней вдали от Фарии, — она легко улыбнулась, но её улыбка осталась незамеченной. Амели блуждала взглядом по стенам позади доктора. Пронзительным, убийственным взглядом, как подметила Ангела.

— И привязанность — это не слабость.

Амели медленно моргнула, как осторожная кошка, пытающаяся привыкнуть к новому человеку, а затем отвернулась, находя стол, стоящий в углу, куда интереснее. Она обдумывала сказанные слова.

— Она по тебе скучает. Ты ведь это понимаешь?

Амели ничего не ответила.

— Она звонит мне каждый день и спрашивает о твоих успехах… Хочет быть уверенной, что у тебя все в порядке.

В конце концов Амели фыркнула, качая головой, словно это было самой глупой вещью, которую она когда-либо слышала:

— Дурочка.

Однако в её голосе звучала нежность.

Ангела прищурилась — обычно она читала людей как открытую книгу. Возможно, она и не могла узнать истинные чувства Лены, но по крайней мере она понимала, когда та врала, независимо от того, знала это самоуверенная англичанка или нет. Но тут все было совершенно иначе. Вначале Амели изображала из себя хладнокровного, невозмутимого снайпера и дерзкую преступницу, и то, как мало добилась Ангела во время их первого сеанса, вызывало почти что смех. Лишь после того, как Ангела внимательно понаблюдала, она пришла к выводу, что снайпер, известный как Вдова, не выражал ровным счетом никаких эмоций, чтобы не показаться слабым. Она просто не могла этого допустить.

Ангела не могла смириться с тем, что Лена умирала бы ради этой женщины снова и снова с улыбкой на лице.

— Новый план! — воскликнула Ангела, хватая свой телефон. Несколько гудков — и она услышала знакомый голос на том конце провода.

— Фария, mein schnatz, не могла бы ты оказать мне маленькую услугу?

Лондон стоял, окутанный темнотой. Время уже перевалило за полночь, а где-то на Кингс Роу спала девушка, которая выжила. В очередной раз. Каким-то удивительным образом.

Она выжила не только после того, как получила пулю в грудь, но и после того, как её еще раз выбросило в реальность. Тогда-то, когда девушка наконец воссоединилась с некогда вражеским снайпером, и было принято решение, что ей нужна передышка — пусть и против её воли. Врачебные предписания включали в себя пребывание вдали от базы и отдых.

Лена не знала отдыха, но она скрепя сердце ушла, оставляя Амели, чтобы позаботиться о себе, невзирая на то, что больше всего на свете ей хотелось постоянно быть рядом с ней. Возможно, это было к лучшему. Только вот на деле появилось лишь больше причин для волнения. Лена хотела знать, а вдруг Overwatch не сдержал своего слова и сдал её или же, напротив, продолжил допросы, чтобы получить информацию о Жнеце? Его все еще не могли найти, а из этого, в свою очередь, вытекало, что пропал и Джек. Overwatch вернул себе былую славу под руководством капитана Амари, которая была не слишком рада снайперу «Когтя» — благо управление организацией до возвращения Джека занимало все её свободное время.

Много всего происходило, несмотря на то, что террористическую организацию прикрыли: преступность по-прежнему процветала, а страны переводили стрелки на других. Только Земля все так же вращалась, а Лена коротала дни дома.

Она крепко спала, когда её телефон завибрировал. Принимай не принимай таблетки, но прозвучал он как сигнал тревоги, призывающий тут же проснуться и быть готовой ко всему. Лена широко распахнула глаза и потянулась за телефоном лишь для того, чтобы замереть на полпути, неожиданно вспомнив, что лишь несколько минут назад она мирно спала.

Девушка, кряхтя, неловко стянула его с прикроватной тумбочки, прежде чем нажать на кнопку «ответить» и тяжело вздохнуть.

— Да, Трейсер слушает… — она остановилась, чтобы зевнуть. — Что случилось, кто умер, где пожар?.. — бормотала она сонным голосом, близкая к тому, чтобы вновь провалиться в сон.

— _Лена, успокойся, это всего лишь я. Извини, что разбудила тебя_.

— О, Фа-а-ария… — она снова зевнула, переворачиваясь на спину и потирая заспанные глаза.

— _Я только что подбросила кое-кого высокого, крайне встревоженного и темноволосого. Можешь это подтвердить?_

Лена на мгновение замерла, медленно переваривая сказанное — волосы на её затылке встали дыбом. Она неожиданно почувствовала, словно за ней наблюдают, как в старые добрые времена.

— Ты… подожди, что…

Конец фразы потонул в визге — Лену схватили ужасно холодными руками за лодыжки и почти что стащили с кровати. И тогда она увидела между своих ног женщину, озаренную голубым светом, исходящим из её груди. Прошло несколько недель, и вот Амели была здесь. Она сбросила тонкую рубашку с длинными рукавами и потянулась к поясу пижамных штанов.

— Раздевайся. Сейчас же.

Лена моргнула. Сон как рукой сняло, и в то же мгновение улыбка расцвела на её лице.

— Что ж, я тоже рада тебя видеть, красавица.

Фария, к несчастью, имевшая честь это слышать, кашлянула в трубку, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы Лена оторвалась.

— _Притворюсь, что я ничего из этого не слышала, и просто отключусь._

— Скажи Ангеле, что я люблю её! — Лена хихикнула, отбрасывая телефон в сторону и приподнимаясь. Но не успела она ничего сделать, как Амели тут же схватилась за края свободной рубашки и стянула её через голову. Лена судорожно вздохнула, когда её толкнули на кровать, покрывая шею грубыми поцелуями и лихорадочно блуждая руками по телу. Амели была сама не своя, а в каждом её движении сквозило отчаяние.

— Я всеми руками за спонтанные визиты, не пойми меня неправильно, но…

— Тихо. — Её голос был жестким и требовательным.

Лена тут же вцепилась в её руки, которые заскользили вниз.

— Эй, постой. Подожди немного.

Амели фыркнула, выпрямляясь и обхватывая ногами бедра Лены. Её глаза опасно сузились, а она сама выглядела крайне раздраженной и недовольной.

— В самом деле? Я специально ехала сюда, и…

— Я точно могу сказать: что-то не так.

Амели распустила привычный тугой хвост, и бретельки плавно соскользнули с плеч. В любой другой ситуации Лена растеклась бы в лужицу под взглядом этих прекрасных золотистых глаз, но что-то было не так. Амели даже не смотрела на неё.

— Эй, что случилось? — осторожно спросила Лена и, приподнимаясь на локтях, накрыла её холодную щеку своей ладонью, выражая молчаливую, нерешительную просьбу. Амели вздохнула и сдалась: она взглянула на девушку и позволила ей увидеть то, что чувствовала. Сердце Лены сжалось, когда она посмотрела в эти грустные, потерянные глаза, пытаясь отыскать в них хоть что-то знакомое.

— Лена, пожалуйста… — Её голос, прозвучавший необычайно тихо, показался им обеим чужим. — Мне это нужно.

Ох.

Лена нежно провела большим пальцем по рельефной скуле и легко улыбнулась, прежде чем кивнуть, соглашаясь.

Моргни девушка — и от неё ускользнула бы улыбка самими уголками губ и взгляд, полный облегчения.

Лена легко провела пальцами вниз к подбородку. Она пошла на уступки. Три недели — слишком долгий срок. Лена не могла прекратить улыбаться, пока они целовались, словно и не прошло никакого времени. Они работали как единый механизм и занимались любовью так же, как и сражались — чувственно и синхронно.

Возможно, Амели пришла сюда, имея какой-то план на уме, но после того, как Лена увидела этот потерянный взгляд, она была намерена напомнить ей, где её дом.

Когда холодные руки женщины оказались внизу, чтобы избавиться от голубых шорт, Лена снова схватила её за запястья и оттолкнула, опрокидывая на спину и оказываясь сверху.

— Ты первая.

В глазах Амели снова загорелись озорные огоньки, она хитро заулыбалась, и, господи, она так прикусывала свою нижнюю губу, что у Лены чуть не случился сердечный приступ.

— Я скучала по тебе, милая, — промурлыкала она.

— Черт возьми, и я скучала по тебе.

_— Х-хватит!_

_Мужчина, стоящий в тени, презрительно усмехнулся:_

_— Неожиданно просишь о пощаде?_

_Она не слышала, что они говорили: все заглушал звук, от которого из ушей по подбородку и шее стекали струйки крови. Вспышки, звуки и мысли, едкие слова и побои на теле… Амели потеряла счет тому, как долго её держали в качестве заключенной. Она пережила множество мучительных процедур, нацеленных на то, чтобы, как она считала, сломить её волю. Чтобы выудить из неё информацию._

_Но этого никогда бы не случилось._

_— Пожалуйста, хватит!_

_Ей надели на голову странный шлем — он загудел и застрекотал, когда опустился ей на глаза, и вот тогда это и произошло. Она пронзительно закричала, отчаянно цепляясь за его края, ударяясь головой о пол и стены в надежде разбить его, прежде чем он убьет её._

_Время от времени шлем деактивировался, оставляя всхлипывающую и истекающую кровью женщину на растерзание похитителям, которые с наслаждением наблюдали за всем этим. Они смеялись, хватая её за волосы, перед тем как в очередной раз спросить:_

_— Все еще думаешь, что кто-то придет спасать тебя?_

_Но, когда она забыла свое собственное имя, это были лишь цветочки._

Лена проснулась от холода и накинула одеяло на обнаженные плечи, когда неприятный ветерок коснулся её кожи. Она что-то пробормотала, переворачиваясь на бок, когда обнаружила, что той, к кому она могла прильнуть, в постели не было. Лена широко открыла глаза. Её подозрения подтвердились: рядом были лишь сбитые простыни. Снова повеяло холодным ветерком, и Лена осознала, насколько зябко стало в комнате. Словно она оставила балконную дверь открытой. Только вот Лена была совершенно уверена, что закрывала её.

— О нет…

Сбросив одеяло, Лена неохотно вылезла из кровати и собрала валяющиеся по всей комнате вещи. Если честно, она и не уделяла должного внимания тому, куда их кидала, но у неё сжалось сердце, когда она поняла, что одежды Амели нигде не было.

— Нет, нет, нет. Ты же не ушла, ты же не ушла… — тихо бормотала она.

Доставая хроноускоритель из-под кровати, Лена выбежала в гостиную, судорожно набросила его на себя, ударяя по спине, и схватилась за ремни. Она успела застегнуть лишь несколько из них, а затем замерла как вкопанная ровно на половине, когда увидела едва приоткрытую балконную дверь и неподвижно стоящую снаружи Амели. Она опиралась на перила, любуясь городом.

— Собиралась идти искать меня? — спросила женщина, глядя через плечо.

— Конечно, — фыркнула Лена, расстегивая ремни хроноускорителя и бросая его на кресло, на котором лежала стопка вещей и обувь. Девушка окинула взглядом балкон, и ей хватило пяти секунд, чтобы понять все. Едва слышно работал телевизор, на столе стояла чашка уже остывшего чая, а вещи, аккуратно сложенные, лежали в стороне. Её волосы колыхались от дуновений холодного ветра, но Амели, стоящая в одной рубашке и трусах, не чувствовала этого. Было ясно: проснулась она уже давно.

— Думала, что я сбегу? Убью невинного? Помогу возродиться «Когтю»?

— Я всего лишь хотела найти _тебя_.

Амели ничего не ответила, лишь снова перевела взгляд на город. Лена вздохнула, молча выходя к ней на уединенный балкон.

— И давно ты не спишь?..

Ответа не последовало. Амели даже не шелохнулась. Она не сводила взгляда с очертаний города. Несколько лет назад она сидела на крыше одного из зданий, наблюдая за девушкой сквозь оптический прицел.

— Ну же, поговори со мной… — снова попробовала Лена, на этот раз — мягче. Она обвила Амели руками за талию, утыкаясь лицом в спину и целуя её туда, где — она точно знала, — была татуировка с пауком.

— Не выходит спать, — наконец ответила она. Её голос был тихим, неуверенным и в очередной раз словно чужим. Лена тут же вскинула голову.

— Но ведь…

— Я могу спать… — Лена отчетливо ощутила, как поднялась и опустилась грудь Амели, когда та сделала глубокий вдох. — Но не хочу.

— Кошмары?

— Воспоминания.

Лена на мгновение замерла, а во рту стало сухо, когда она попыталась заговорить, спрашивая:

— Ты начинаешь вспоминать?..

В одно мгновение на Лену обрушилась волна страха, а когда Амели молча переплела свои дрожащие пальцы с её, сердце девушки и вовсе сжалось.

— Думается мне, помнишь ты немного хорошего…

— К сожалению, так и есть, — Амели вздохнула, и Лена почувствовала, как чужой холодный большой палец легко скользнул по её собственному. Женщина размышляла, тщательно подбирая слова. — А хорошие воспоминания… их и не было.

— Значит, надо полагать, твое лечение идет хорошо… или не очень. — Лена пожала плечами, прислоняя голову к её лопатке и внимательно слушая сердцебиение, которое на долю секунды стало быстрее.

— Именно поэтому ты пришла сюда? — осторожно спросила Лена, почти сожалея об этом. Она закусила губу, подсознательно все больше сомневаясь в правильности своего вопроса. — Хотелось развлечься?

Амели тихо замурлыкала от воспоминаний, и Лена сравнила её урчание с урчанием довольной кошки.

— Если быть честной — да, — женщина фыркнула от смеха, качая головой и выдыхая через рот. — Развлечения — это единственное, в чем мы действительно хороши, милая.

Лена тут же оживилась после этих слов.

— Да ничего подобного! — пропищала девушка, высвобождаясь из слабой хватки, и, пролезая под рукой, которой женщина держалась за перила, встала перед ней. Теперь она была между ограждением и удивленной Амели.

— Я к чему… Мы много обнимаемся, целуемся и занимаемся любовью, и, к слову сказать, я действительно скучала по этому.

Амели кивнула:

— Взаимно.

— Но мы немного глупо себя ведем, когда дело касается… — Лена неожиданно покраснела и резко отвернулась, легко улыбаясь, будто бы действительно смущенная. Но было уже слишком поздно забирать свои слова обратно. — Когда хотим… Ну знаешь, продемонстрировать привяза…

— Любовь.

Амели сказала это настолько быстро, словно это было самой очевидной вещью в мире, что Лена открыла рот от удивления.

— Видишь ли… Я не решалась это произнести, потому что не была уверена, какими именно отношениями мы связаны, и хотела, чтобы тебе было комфортно. Хм, и о чем мы вообще говорили? Мне кажется, или неожиданно потеплело? — Лена не могла сдержать улыбки.

Амели пожала плечами.

— Более чем уверена: я — единственная, кто ведет себя глупо, — сказала она, прислоняя свой лоб ко лбу англичанки. — Просто…

Придерживаемая сзади худыми руками, Лена откинулась на перила, теребя тонкими пальцами рубашку Амели.

— Мне… ничего не снилось, когда я была с тобой.

У Лены перехватило дыхание.

Ох. Ей это было знакомо не понаслышке.

— Ам… Амели… — Лена с трудом произнесла её имя, по-прежнему непривычное на слух. А ведь когда-то именно оно было тем единственным, что могло вернуть Амели.

Дрожащими руками Лена заключила лицо женщины в свои ладони, чтобы в очередной раз взглянуть ей в глаза, такие же печальные и потерянные. Тихо вздохнув, она нежно поцеловала Амели в холодную щеку, а затем в лоб, прежде чем открыть рот и произнести нечто болезненное, то, что она сама никогда не хотела бы услышать, но что стоило сказать:

— Я не могу излечить тебя полностью.

Амели не шелохнулась.

— Знаешь, я была уверена, что, когда ты типа переедешь ко мне, мне больше не придется принимать таблетки и я перестану так волноваться. И ведь это логично. У меня была ты и самая прекрасная работа на свете — так почему я должна грустить? Но… ничего не изменилось. Я чувствую себя все так же подавленно, и мне по-прежнему снятся кошмары, то, что произошло со мной много лет назад, и поверь мне: это та еще херня. Вот и все. И я не могу с этим ничего поделать, кроме как сделать так, чтобы оно не контролировало мою жизнь.

Амели молчала, пристально глядя на девушку, переваривая каждое сказанное слово. Это было не тем, что она хотела услышать, но тем, в чем она нуждалась. Она не была в этом одинока.

— Значит, мы никогда не избавимся от этого? — Амели горько посмеялась над вселенной и её безжалостностью. — И будем мучиться всю свою жизнь?

— Типа того, но… — Лена нагло усмехнулась и, убирая ладони с лица женщины, дразня, подцепила пальцем глубокий вырез старой рубашки. — Просыпаться каждое утро рядом с прекрасной женщиной, откровенно говоря, лишним не будет.

Самодовольная улыбка девушки была заразна, но непоколебимая Амели лишь закатила глаза.

— Ты такая глупышка.

— Я знаю, — пробормотала Лена, притягивая её за рубашку так близко, что их губы почти соприкоснулись. — Но ты по-прежнему здесь, и ты все так же любишь меня. Не забавно ли?

Амели что-то пробормотала, кивая в знак согласия, и сократила разделяющее их расстояние. Она обвила англичанку руками — и холодные губы соприкоснулись с теплыми. Господи, как она скучала по этой глупой, раздражающей девчонке.

— Я всегда буду с тобой, понятно? — тихо спросила Лена, когда они оторвались друг от друга.

Амели ничего не ответила, лишь искренне улыбнулась и кивнула. Теперь её взгляд был не таким потерянным, как раньше. Это было лишь началом длинного пути, который они собирались преодолевать вместе.

— Вот и хорошо. Мне нужен тот, кто меня согреет!

(by [nikanono)](https://nikanono.tumblr.com/)

Это походило на жестокую, повторяющуюся из раза в раз шутку — Лена открыла глаза ровно в четыре часа утра. Она тяжело вздохнула и притянула к себе подушки, зарываясь в них лицом и прячась от свечения хроноукорителя. И пусть несколько минут назад она вполне неплохо с ним спала, теперь он казался самым раздражающим, что есть на земле. А часы, стоящие на прикроватной тумбочке, служили лишь неприятным напоминанием о том, какой сейчас ранний час.

— Вот дерьмо… — проскулила Лена, зевая и почесывая затылок, и неожиданно замерла, когда ощутила под своими пальцами мягкие пряди волос, принадлежащие явно не ей.

Амели сделала глубокий вдох-выдох, опаляя своим дыханием кожу, словно подстраиваясь под чужой ритм, и уткнулась носом в плечо девушки, вдыхая её запах. Её ноги едва коснулись ног Лены, и она еще сильнее сжала её в объятиях, достаточно сильно, чтобы напомнить ей: она действительно здесь. Несмотря на разницу в росте, Амели умудрялась прижиматься к её спине так, словно была второй половинкой пазла, что Лена даже и не ощущала никакого дискомфорта.

Амели никогда прежде так не цеплялась за неё. Раньше, когда Лена то и дело просыпалась посреди ночи, они либо лежали на разных концах кровати, либо Амели перекидывала одну руку через её талию. Все начиналось именно с этого, но никогда не длилось долго. Не то что сейчас. Амели никогда не цеплялась за Лену так, словно та была единственной, кто прогонял неприятные воспоминания. Все было не так. Теперь они обе знали это. Но это помогало.

А теперь Амели мирно спала: её дыхание выровнялось, и её нисколько не беспокоил яркий голубой свет, исходящий из груди Лены. По крайней мере, именно такой вывод сделала девушка, повернув голову.

Лена сделала глубокий вдох-выдох, расслабляясь — ей уже не удастся заснуть. Она будет пялиться в стену и смотреть, как недавно синее небо становится предрассветно-оранжевым. Она будет здесь ради Амели, когда та проснется, вспомнив то, что ей никогда не хотелось бы заново переживать.

Лена поймала себя на том, что кивает головой и посмеивается, переплетая свои пальцы с холодными пальцами Амели. А затем она поднесла их к губам и легко поцеловала в костяшки.

_«Какая же из нас вышла парочка»._


End file.
